


Hot Drinks

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Normal!AU, This was therapeutic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffeeshop date, you know what youre signing up for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Just a cute one shot coffee date with established Klance. Alternatively, soft and sort of sleepy boyfriends admiring each other in the sunlight.





	Hot Drinks

       Lance set their drinks on the table Keith had chosen, dropping a quick kiss to the top of his head. "Hazelnut latte with almond milk and light sweetener, I believe?" Keith smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend. 

       "Thanks, Lance. I still don't know how you're even awake yet-" Keith cut himself off with a yawn as he reached for his drink. Lance smiled and sat down across from Keith, admiring the golden glow the morning sunlight gave his gorgeous boyfriend's black hair and pale skin. 

       "Maybe if you got more than three hours of sleep, you'd be a little more awake right now. I did warn you, you know." Lance took a careful drink of his own latte- vanilla, as usual. He sighed and shook his head. "You really should get better sleep, babe."

       Keith nodded once he'd set his drink back down, letting the warmth from the coffee spread through his body and start waking him up. "You're right. I just got caught up working and didn't realize exactly how late it really was." He took another drink, making eye contact with Lance. Once he did, Keith sucked in a sharp breath. The early morning light filtered through Lance's hair, lighting the light brown on fire and bringing out the warm tones in his skin. Oblivious, Lance lifted his cup and took another drink. Keith felt his stomach flip over and he reached across the table to take Lance's hand once his boyfriend had set his cup back down. "I love you, you know that?" Keith said quietly. Lance put his hand in Keith's, a bit surprised.

       "You sure are soft in the mornings. You know, if someone had told me you were like this when you were sleepy, oh, two years ago? I never would have believed it. Imagine, all it takes is to get you kind of sleepy and the mighty Keith Kogane is putty in my hands." He sighed happily. "I love you too, though."

       Keith rolled his eyes and took another drink of his coffee. "Like you aren't just as soft right before we go to sleep, Lance." 

       Lance shrugged. "You're not wrong." He took a drink of his own coffee. Then Lance's phone vibrated. He sighed and pulled it out, setting down his drink so he didn't have to let go of Keith's hand. He unlocked it and sighed. 

       Keith looked up. "Do you have to go soon?" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. It wasn't Lance's fault he had work this morning, after all. And as much as Keith would have been quite happy to spend the entire morning here, together, Lance had a shift at the cafe where he and Hunk worked in about ten minutes.

       Lance nodded, clearly disappointed as well. "Yeah, that was Hunk, he's on his way to pick me up for our shift. He'll be here in a couple minutes."

       Keith set down his own drink and reached across the table to hold Lance's hand in both of his. "Hey, you know I have to leave to get to my class soon, right? I'll come by during your lunch break and we can sit in the corner of the cafe and be obnoxious."

       Lance laughed. "Sounds good, Kogane." His phone vibrated again, and he sighed. "Gotta go. See you in a little while." He stood up and walked around the table. Keith leaned up and Lance bent over to give him a quick kiss. "Bye, love you!"

       Keith smiled "Love you." He watched his boyfriend leave, waved goodbye through the window, and settled back to finish his drink. Life was pretty darn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
